explorers_guild_of_eorzeafandomcom-20200213-history
Becoming an Explorer
Investigate, Illuminate, Inform! A word from our founder: Do you live to see new sights? Are you on fire to learn the secrets of the world? Are you hungry for the status and wealth that only saving the world can bestow? Excellent! You are an adventurer! But have you ever felt the yearning to accomplish more than just mere wealth and glory? Certainly, polishing your solid-gold armchair with the seat of your silken trousers every day has its satisfactions, but that would make you no more an example to your fellow adventurers than the hundreds of adventurers who perished horribly because they were neither as clever nor fortunate as you. Nay, you could become a legend to them, by sharing what you have learned with them, as others shared with you. Your knowledge and experience, distilled to wisdom, would leave upon generations of adventurers and commonfolk a mark that would last throughout the ages. This is the dream of the Explorers' Guild. By investigating, illuminating, and informing, we seek to equip some of the thousands of folk who live in Eorzea. Each one we assist will be blessed by our aid, and in turn aid others. And you can help! By going forth into the world in quest of its secrets, by connecting those secrets with truths already known, and by sharing that which you learn with others, you will further our goal of a better tomorrow! Just imagine! When an adventurer picks up that curious relic he just retrieved from the wicked magician, he will know whether it's going to bless him with unmatched might or transform him into a dodo, thanks to you. When a farmer calls on you to examine that strangely-carven door she just unearthed, she won't accidentally unleash the dozen golems within onto her neighbors, thanks to you. And in turn, when you've been washed up on the shore of some desert island with only a broom, three shoes, and a crate of varnish, you will be able to keep up your strength until you can defeat a passing band of pirates and use their ship to get back to civilization, thanks to the wisdom of others. Join the Explorers' Guild, and let the sharing of knowledge and the uplifting of Eorzea begin today! Ceredan Brooks, guildmaster Advancement Explorers begin like any other limited job: at level 1. Over time, and as you learn and contribute, your rating will increase, granting new abilities and prestige. In time, you can specialize in a particular role and both take part in and even initiate new adventures for the whole company to enjoy! ((The Explorers' Guild is a fresh new Free Company that is seeking people who love RP--sweet, complicated, adventurous RP that takes us out into the world and embraces the wonderful universe that Square Enix has built for us! Our RP events are both inventive and entertaining, calling for intimate knowledge of the lore that is out there, waiting to be enjoyed! ((But how do we learn this lore? Well, one of the primary services this Free Company will be offering not only to each other, but to other roleplayers on Mateus and beyond, is this very Wikia! The more knowledge we can help them access, the richer and more flexible they can make their roleplaying experience, and help new players gain confidence in the stories they wish to tell. This is a tremendous opportunity to be a catalyst for growth in a community of people who love Final Fantasy XIV and its incredible story! ((Therefore, one of the things we ask of our members is that they help us to build, edit, and curate this site; your contributions that help us grow, will also afford you opportunities to grow your character. ((But again, we're not just about writing articles and posting screenshots; we also want you to enjoy the world! The RP events will never stop coming, in which our Guild travels in teams or all together, to encounter peril and adventure! Participation in those events will count toward advancement, besides being tremendous fun!)) Yes, But What's In It For Me? We're sure you're asking this question by now, and it is a valid question! Joining the Explorers' Guild offers a variety of unique benefits: * Plenty of work. As an affiliate of the Adventurers' Guild, we receive requests for our specialized services from every major city in Eorzea--services that return decent pay. * Like-minded colleagues. Are you excited about learning and discovery? So are we! You will find yourself in the company of those who will respect and share and encourage your thirst for knowledge! * Adventure! Part of our purpose is to provide a greater knowledge base for adventurers in the world; but sometimes, a full expert's touch is called for. We are those experts! From archaeological digs to exploratory expeditions, from diplomacy to strategy, our ever-expanding knowledge base positions us for specialized missions no ordinary adventurer could fulfill... OOC Notes One of the things we as a Free Company represent is not just the leading edge of roleplaying innovation, but also the best in character and respect on an OOC level. To that end, we do have certain expectations of our players: As a Free Company, we are bound to abide by practical and logical conceptions of laws. Deliberate defiance of those conceptions of laws without just cause, in-character, will result in expulsion from the Free Company. For clarity's sake, the following behaviors are also unacceptable OOC: * Violations of the Terms of Use set forth by Square Enix; * Trolling and harassing behaviors on public channels and in local chatter, including disruptive OOC conduct when others are trying to roleplay; and * Boasting about violating real-life laws, and/or encouraging others to violate laws. We additionally wish to encourage our players, while they are logged into the characters that are members of our FC, to be consistent in their character portrayal. Except under limited circumstances, please avoid "one-off" RP scenarios (such as high-school/college RP, non-FF RP, etc.) that involve pretending your character is someone else. You can do whatever you like on characters who are not members of the FC, but your Explorer character should always be the same "person". While part of our goal in this FC is to encourage our members to reflect on self-improvement and wisdom, and to grow as people in all facets of their lives, we will not police your life or conduct beyond the confines of this game. We categorically reject responsibility for the actions of our members in their own persons and in their private lives. Category:Informative Category:Fanon